Yukon Base
Formerly the planned site of a new United States of America military base as part of a strengthening plan by the US Department of Defense, the area was repurposed into a base for the usage of the United Nations after the US leased Alaska to the Soviets, and the resulting national border cut into the space that was set aside for the base. At that time, the United Nations Military Staff Committee recommended and even pushed for greater international cooperation in the light of the BETA advance across the continent of Europe. For the United States, this proposal would prove to be a stroke of luck; not only could they build an allied military facility as close to Soviet-held territory as was possible, the location could also serve as a neutral zone for other nations to gather as part of the sought-after international cooperation. The Soviets did not refuse this proposal; their recent losses on the Eastern Front and dwindling supplies in the face of the relentless BETA advance across their homeland had weakened them, and being offered a part in a newly-built military facility was too good a deal for their government and military. At the time of its construction, the foundations of the Yukon Base started with a few meagre radar facilities and a flight strip, and slowly expanded from there on. The vast areas around the base became training grounds, with a few pockets set aside as nature conservation parks and living areas for indigenous people. Radar and satellite-supporting facilities were later built into the White Mountains to augment Yukon Base's capabilities, and facilities supporting the launch and landings of spacecraft are also being built around Fort Yukon. The growth of Yukon Base into the massive military complex it is today can be attributed to both its purpose as an international neutral ground and its geographical location. Located at the intersection point between the Porcupine River and Yukon River, these two large natural waterways helped to improve transportation of goods in the past. Located about 100 kilometers from Fairbanks, a highway was later built to connect both locations, creating a constant flow of traffic to and from Yukon Base. But unknown to the general public, the underground of the facility is filled with both live BETA holding areas, and a short distance away is the Red Shift, a dormant defence line seeded with a multitude of hydrogen bombs. This is the side of Yukon Base that is less well-known to the public and even the militaries of the world; underneath the high-tech, clean looks of Yukon Base aboveground, the underground is used to conduct borderline-illegal research on BETA, and the hydrogen bombs, which are set to detonate when a certain number of BETA are detected crossing the line, serve as a final fallback option in the case of containment failure. Most of the base can be split into two main areas; the international areas, and the Soviet area. The Soviet area is noticeably more closed than the international areas, and even Yukon Base personnel are prohibited from entering the Soviet area unless they are troops of the Soviet Union. Equipment used to fine-tune espers are located deep into the Soviet area. Base Personnel 'Command Personnel' US Army Personnel *Brigadier-General George Preston Soviet Army Personnel *Colonel Vasiliy Atajev *Lieutenant-Colonel Budomir Rogofsky 'Infantry Forces' Military Police MP personnel under the command of the United Nations 3rd Force. *Major Mike Ford Spetsnaz Soviet Army special forces troops. *2nd Lieutenant Dzefri Brofski *Sergeant Stanislav *Sergeant Nikolaevich *Sergeant Zelenov :: He once worked alongside Jerzy Sandek in 1998 in an urban operation, leading an infantry squad against insurgents. Delta Force US Army anti-terrorism special forces. *Captain Gibson 'Armor Forces' Various TSFs are located in Yukon Base, consisting of those of Project PROMINENCE, UN Security Units, and US Army Forces in the international area of Yukon Base. Project PROMINENCE An international corps of pilots gathered by the UN to test new TSF technologies and battle tactics, and to allow the various organizations developing TSFs to see the strengths and flaws of their work and share ideas. *Colonel Claus Hartwick (Project Chief) *2nd Lieutenant Rebecca Lindt (Secretary of Project Chief) 37th Security Force Unit Astraea A unit stationed on the international side of Yukon Base, which operates thirty-six F-16C Fighting Falcons in the colors of the United Nations. The 37th SF Unit suffered devstating losses during the attack on Yukon Base by the RLF; their pilots were killed in the initial attack, and their TSFs stolen for use. *Giselle Adjani 11th Security Force Unit Feniks A Soviet Army unit stationed on the Soviet side of Yukon Base, which operates thirty-six MiG-29s. The 11th SF Unit suffered a similar fate to the 37th SF Unit, their pilots done in by agents planted in the Soviet side. The unit's name translates to "Phoenix" in Russian. Unamed US Army TSF Battalion A TSF battalion of the US Army was stationed in the base when the Yukon Base Incident occured. Like the Security Units, the TSFs of the unnamed battalion were acquired by the RLF and put to use as autonomous units. Timeline *1996: Project PROMINENCE is initiated. Expansion of Yukon Base begins. *May 2nd, 2001: The XFJ Program officially begins in Yukon Base. *August 28th, 2001: The XFJ-01a is completed and shown to the public for the first time. *September 21st, 2001: Yukon Base Incident: the base comes under attack by terrorists from the Refugee Liberation Front, foiled at a substantial loss of life of the UN and allied personnel and nearby civilians. *September 29th, 2001: The Su-47E is tested in simulation combat against the Su-37UB. Category:Locations Category:Alternative Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA